


Reward and Punishment

by GodtierMeenah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Sub Keith (Voltron), Sub Lance (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vibrators, but like very light, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodtierMeenah/pseuds/GodtierMeenah
Summary: Lance finds a package addressed to Shiro in their apartment, Keith tries to stop him from opening it and Shiro decides someone needs to be disciplined.





	1. Reward

**Author's Note:**

> ngl wrote this mostly cause I got annoyed at the lack of top trans characters. Was gonna make it a one shot but got lazy and now you sluts are gonna get two chapters. Only barely edited it so yeah.

Lance’s keys skidded across the kitchen counter, missing their intended target and sliding over the edge. He barely noticed them hit the floor, his attention already drawn to the package on the counter. A brown box, that on closer inspection was addressed to one Takashi Shirogane. He didn’t bother grabbing a pair of scissors, instead hastily attempting to scratch the tape off.

 

“Put it down, Lance.”

 

He froze, glancing up to see Keith lounging on the couch, one leg hanging off the side. He didn’t even glance up in Lance’s direction as he flipped through his magazine. Lance would never understand how Keith could find such uncomfortable positions bearable. Then again, Keith had said the same thing when Lance started taking yoga classes.

 

“But-”

 

“No.” Lance pouted.

 

“Why not? Shiro won’t mind if I peek.” He whined, absently picking at the edges of the box.

 

“He told me not to let you open it.” Keith still wouldn’t look up from his magazine.

 

“Well, that’s just proof that it’s for me then.” 

 

“How?” Keith didn’t actually sound interested in the answer.

 

Lance picked up the package and made his way over to the couch. He roughly picked up Keith’s legs and sat down where they had once been. Though they quickly returned, this time draped over Lance’s lap. Lance shook the package close to his ear, the contents shifting around, there was a bit of a rattling noise.

 

“Don’t do that, what if you break it?” Keith put his magazine down and shot a glare at Lance.

 

“Oh, so you don’t know what it is?” Lance grinned, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, unlike you, I don’t go sticking my nose in Shiro’s business.” Keith tried to grab the box, but Lance pulled it out of his reach.

 

“Liar, you’re only defending him ‘cause he told you to keep me away from it!” Lance was leaning back on the couch as Keith tried to climb over him to get to the package.

 

“That’s not true!” Keith grumbled as Lance shoved his foot into the raven’s stomach.

 

“I bet that was his plan all along!” Lance laughed. “He told you to keep me away from it so we’d get distracted fighting and wouldn’t open it!”

 

“Whatever, just put it back Lance! We shouldn’t go through his things!” Keith was pushing one hand against Lance’s face now in an attempt to crawl over him.

 

“No way! I bet it’s a present for us!” He shouted, wiggling away from Keith.

 

Keith paused, his nose scrunched up in thought. It was really cute. Well, it would have been if Keith wasn’t currently smushing Lance’s face into the cushions. Hard to appreciate how cute your boyfriend is when you can hardly breathe. Also his knee was painfully jabbing his stomach.

 

“Why do you think that?” Keith asked, no longer trying to steal the box from Lance.

 

“Well, he told you to make sure I didn’t open it, therefore it’s for me, but he didn’t tell you what was in it so it’s probably for you too.” Lance grinned through Keith’s fingers.

 

Keith sat back on his heels, letting Lance adjust himself. He sat up with the box between the two of them. It wasn’t rare for Shiro to buy them gifts, but usually if he bought one of them a present he would have the other give input on it. When he bought something for both of them he went out of his way to make sure neither knew about it. Which Lance always saw as a challenge.

 

“So, can I open it?” Lance was bouncing on the couch.

 

“Alright, fine, but we’re only looking and then we put it back.” Keith said defeated.

 

“Sure! Of course!” Lance lied.

 

Keith pulled his pocket knife out of his back pocket and swiftly cutting through the tape with a satisfying  _ hiss.  _ Lance pounced on the box, pushing back the flaps and grabbing the first thing he saw. Everything was wrapped in individual plastic bags, which was irritating. The feeling quickly vanished as he inspected what was in his hands. Keith had also picked up a bag and frowned as he opened it. He took the object out and held it up to the light.

 

“Knee pads..?” Keith glanced at Lance for clarification, but Lance had begun digging through the other bags.

 

“Holy crow! I can’t believe this! He actually got it!” A smile was plastered on Lance’s face as he held up a particular item. Realization dawned on Keith.

 

“He’s going to be so upset we opened this without him here…” Keith mumbled. Lance was right though, Shiro had bought presents for both of them. Two of each item, most were color coded. 

 

“Fuck, yeah he is!” Lance was practically squealing.

 

“You are enjoying this way too much.” Keith snorted.

 

“We could make it up to him though.” The brunette wiggled his eyebrows in that way that told Keith he definitely should not listen to him.

 

“Oh no, we are putting this shit back.” 

 

Lance wiggled his eyebrows some more. “Nope, I am taking you down with me, Kogane!”

 

_ “Lance-”  _

 

It was the last thing Keith managed to get out before Lance grabbed his wrist and dragged him to their bedroom. Honestly, Keith knew he was going to cave to Lance from the beginning. But he’d be damned if he didn’t try to resist.

  
  
  


To say Shiro was exhausted would be an understatement. Classes weren’t so bad, but he had to stay late to help tutor some freshmen and was feeling incredibly drained. Of course, he was getting paid for those lessons, so it was worth it. Not that helping the younger students wasn’t rewarding, but the extra incentive was good too. He really hoped that Lance had cooked dinner, because he had absolutely no energy. As he entered the apartment he called a weak greeting and made a beeline for the fridge.

 

He had just opened the fridge, leaning in to inspect his options, when his brain registered the quiet. Closing the fridge without taking anything, he looked over the small living room that was squashed in with the kitchen. It was unusual for their home to be this empty. Normally, you could hear music coming from Lance’s room or Keith would be lounging on the couch. Actually, Keith almost never went to bed until Shiro came home.

 

“Lance? Keith?” Shiro called, dropping his bag on the floor.

 

There was no response, just a chilling silence that made Shiro uneasy. It was then that he noticed the opened box on the couch. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands and chuckling softly under his breath. He packed the plastic bags back into the box and set it on the kitchen counter. Shiro went back and sat on the couch, tried to compose himself, failed and let an amused grin spread across his face.

 

“Kittens?” He called.

 

This time he heard a distinct shuffling behind the couch. Shiro waited patiently, elbows resting on his knees. There was more shuffling and what sounded like a quiet hiss from behind him. Then there was movement to his left and Lance came tumbling over the back of the couch, landing on his back.

 

Shiro glanced down, Lance was grinning up at him. His hands pulled up, cat-like, resting on his chest. He was wearing nothing except a pair of fluffy brown cat ears and a blue ribbon collar with a little bell. As his gaze raked over Lance’s body Shiro noticed his tail settled between his legs.

 

“You like your gift, Kitten?” Shiro chuckled, leaning forward to scratch behind his ear. Lance leaned into the touch, purring contently in response. There was a small jingle to his right and  behind him he saw Keith, who was wearing a matching set of ears and tail, though his collar was red. Shiro gave him a soft smile and beckoned him closer. Keith sheepishly crawled closer to him, kneeling in front of him head down, hands in his lap. Shiro turned his attention to him, stroking and scratching his head.

 

“You tried to stop him, didn’t you?” His kitten glanced up at Shiro through long lashes and nodded slightly, shuffling closer. “Lance is such a naughty kitty, he doesn’t deserve a reward, unlike you.” He murmured as his hand traveled from Keith’s soft hair down to his neck, hooking a finger under his collar and tugging him forward.

 

“Would you like that, Keith?” 

 

Keith licked his lips and gave another sharp nod. His pupils slowly swallowing what color was left in his eyes. Shiro grinned and leaned back, Keith had to scramble onto the couch as Shiro pulled him along by his collar. Keith soon settled into Shiro’s lap, his hands resting on his chest. Shiro let go of his collar, instead running his hands up and down Keith’s thighs. He cocked his head to the side, sly smile on his lips.

 

“Safeword, Keith?” He asked softly. Keith blinked slowly at him for a moment. “Keith?” Shiro repeated gently.

 

“Lion.” Keith replied.

 

“And color?” Shiro prompted.

 

“Green.”

 

“Good boy.” Shiro smiled up at him. Then reached up to cup the back of Keith head, bringing him down for a kiss.

 

It was the soft kind of kiss that had his kitten melting in Shiro lap. Shiro’s lips coaxing out soft mewls from him. Shiro felt Keith collapse against him, his hands resting on his chest. He massaged Keith’s thighs slowly inching closer to his ass. Unlike Lance, who was pretty much a limp noodle ready for sex whenever he was needed, Keith was more tense. He needed a little more encouragement to relax. A light swipe of tongue grazed Shiro’s lips and he happily obliged, opening his mouth for Keith to explore to his heart’s content. Though it wasn’t long before Shiro was pushing his own past Keith’s to draw out low moans. Shiro’s hands kneaded Keith’s ass and he ground back against him, silently asking for more.

 

Shiro only pulled back at the sound of a high pitch whine. Lance had rolled over, staring up at them with wide, pleading eyes. A pout evident on his face as he wiggled his ass in the air. Shiro hummed, mulling over a few scenarios in his mind's eye. On the one hand, he was tired and would definitely be happy to go along with whatever his kittens wanted. On the other hand, he had said Lance had been naughty. What kind of master would he be if he just let that slide?

 

“Lance, I want you on your knees.” He instructed, pointing at the floor in front of him. “And Keith, why don’t you go pick out which cock you want me to fuck you with, hm?”

 

Keith nodded vigorously, hoping off Shiro’s lap and rushing off. Shiro watched him leave before turning his attention back to Lance. He was kneeling in front of his master, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he watched him expectantly. Shiro leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, a lazy smirk pulling across his lips.

 

“You’ve been bad, you know that kitten?” Lance mewed in response, shifting restlessly.

 

“Why don’t you make it up to me?”

 

It wasn’t a suggestion. 

 

He spread his legs wide before the brunette on the floor. Watched as Lance moved forward, with only slight hesitation, before moving to nuzzle and mouth his master’s crotch. Shiro kept his arms crossed as Lance tugged his pants off. The only help he offered was lifting his hips a bit as his pants were pulled off along with his underwear. Lance buried his face against Shiro’s crotch, inhaling deep and exhaling a muffled moan. 

 

Shiro’s chuckle was cut off as Lance’s tongue lapped over his cunt. Blue eyes watching him the entire time with feigned innocence. His clever little tongue covering Shiro’s vulva in little kitten licks before it would swirl around his clit and dive down between the folds. A cycle that was working Shiro up faster than he’d like. Though the only indication of this was how wet it was making him.

 

Lance was nearly done teasing him when Keith came back. Shiro couldn’t help but smile when he noticed Keith enraptured with what Lance was doing. It was quite a sight, Lance working away in Shiro’s lap, while Keith stood at the end of the couch, enable to look away. Shiro might have let him enjoy the view some more if he wasn’t so eager to get started. 

 

“Come ‘ere, kitten.” He murmured, pulling Keith out of his trance.

 

Keith crawled up next to him on the couch, strap-on in hand. Shiro grabbed Lance’s hair, pulling him off with a sharp tug. Dazed, Lance stared up at him, lips and chin wet with either his own spit or Shiro’s slick. His master gently let go of his hair, moving his hand down to cup his face. He nuzzled into the touch as Shiro grazed his thumb over his lips.

 

Shiro had two options, he could either give Lance the punishment he wanted or he could give Lance a real punishment. And as much as he loved bending Lance over his knee, he had a pretty good feeling that would only encourage this behaviour. Not only that, but Keith deserved a reward. It wouldn’t be very rewarding to watch Lance get exactly what he wanted.

 

“You’re being so good, kitten.” He praised. Lance mewled cheerfully in response. “But I do need to punish you.”

 

Shiro took the strap-on from Keith and put it on, before helping Keith back into his lap. He had him sitting so he was facing Lance, his back pressed against Shiro's chest. He glanced over at Lance, who was wiggling impatiently. Eyes wide and expectant.

 

“Sit back farther, Lance.” He instructed. “And don’t touch yourself.”

 

That got him a high pitched whine, but he chose to ignore it. Instead, focusing on the kitten who was rocking his hips ever so slightly in his lap. Shiro kept his touch feather light, brushing his fingers up Keith’s thighs and sides, drawing a small shiver out of him. He rolled his fingers over Keith’s nipples, pinching and twisting the nubs. Keith arched into his touch beautifully.

 

“So good for me, you’ll put on a nice show for Lance, won’t you?” Shiro let his lips graze Keith’s ear, but kept his attention on Lance.

 

Keith nodded, pressing his ass down against Shiro’s crotch. Reminding Shiro of his tail, that although very cute, was currently an obstacle in his path. Shiro hummed around where his teeth had sunken into Keith’s neck. He freed one of Keith’s nipples from their torment, instead taking out the plug which got him a needy moan. Keith’s head lolled back against Shiro’s shoulder as he worked three fingers into him.

 

“Lance did a good job getting you ready for me, huh?” Two twin moans echoed in response.

 

Shiro didn’t bother wasting anymore time, applying the lube Keith had brought back with the strap-on. He gripped Keith’s hips and slowly lowered him onto his cock. Enjoying every little noise and the way his thighs shook. Keith whimpered when he was completely seated, he tried to rock his hips but could only squirm in Shiro’s grasp. He let out a whine instead, his hands searching aimlessly for something to grab onto.

 

“So needy,” Shiro chided, “Look at me when I’m fucking you.”

 

Lance rocked his hips mindlessly, but it didn’t do him much good. No friction from where he sat on his knees, his nails leaving indents in his leg as he tried not to touch himself. He was never good at holding back, but the sight in front of him was enough of a distraction. Shiro’s hands had gone from Keith’s hips to his thighs, spreading them open, leaving him shaking and on display for Lance’s pleasure. Keith turned his head obediently towards his master, mouth hanging open, his eyes heavy as Shiro began pounding into him.

 

A slew of gibberish fell out of Keiths’ mouth, sounds that weren’t quiet words but weren’t quiet moans. He was looking at Shiro, but his eyes wouldn’t focus. All he could think about was his aching cock, he was already so fucking close thanks to Lance prepping him earlier. He wanted Shiro to touch him or for Lance to suck him off or  _ something. _ Shiro’s dick felt so fucking good, but it was the wrong angle and he just needed some kind of push. He let out a broken whine that caught in his throat.

 

Shiro pushed Keith forward, using his collar as leverage to keep him up. His kitten moaned at the change, barely able to hold himself up from where he now grabbed Shiro’s knees. He made the most beautiful fucking sounds as he rocked back against every single thrust. Which felt fantastic on Shiro’s end since Keith had picked a strap-on that rubbed wonderfully against his clit with every movement. It vibrated too, but if he turned that on he’d probably cum before he even got to dealing with Lance.

 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Shiro gave his collar a light tug, “You gonna show Lance how good this feels? Show him what he’s missing out on?”

 

The pressure of his collar tight against his neck was definitely doing things for Keith. He could barely focus on what Shiro was saying and let out a loud groan at the realization that Lance was still watching them. He glanced up his eyes meeting with heavy blue ones. Lance was flushed down to his shoulders, his hips grinding uselessly into thin air. 

 

Something inside Keith fell apart when Lance’s eyes roved across his body. His arms gave out as he came but, Shiro quickly steadied him before he could fall. As he came down from his high he vaguely realized at some point he closed his eyes, now opening them just barely to watch Lance. Lance who was settled in front of him giving little kitten licks as he licked Keith’s come off of his stomach. Shiro had shifted them into a more comfortable position and  placed a kiss on his head. Keith hummed and leaned into the touch.

 

“You did so good, Keith.” He murmured, stroking his hair.

 

They stayed like that for a good while before Shiro lifted Keith up and warped him in a blanket on the other side of the couch. The three of them could take a bath later. He sat back down facing Lance who was shifting impatiently. Shiro couldn’t stop the smirk that found itself on his lips.

 

“Now, what am I going to do with you?”


	2. Punishment

Lance moaned and bucked his hips into open air. This wasn’t fair, this wasn’t fair,  _ this wasn’t fair!  _ Keith had moved from his spot on the couch who knows how long ago and was leaning his elbows on the coffee table in front of Lance. Fucking traitor. Lance glared at him, but it didn’t have the desired effect considering he was writhing on the coffee table. Keith had the audacity to smirk at him. 

 

Lance wasn’t sure how long ago it was that Shiro had asked a fucked out Keith to go into the bedroom and find something for him. He had hoped it was going to be a belt or rope or something nice to punish him with. But no, Keith came back with a goddamn cockring. Which was why Lance was now bent over the coffee table while Shiro ate out his ass. It felt so  _ goddamn  _ good, but he felt like he’d been here for hours and he just wanted to come.

 

A whine tore through his throat when he felt Shiro pulling away from him. He could feel Shiro’s hands groping his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and pressing his thumb against his hole. He wouldn’t press in though, wouldn’t give Lance the satisfaction. Instead he just circled the fluttering muscle, each time he would press against it Lance would whimper and jerk his hips back. 

 

“What do you think, kitten? Do you think you’ve been good?” Shiro murmured, kissing the small of his back.

 

Lance could only whimper and nod from where his forehead was pressed against the table. He’d been good, he’d been so good and patient and obedient. His hips jerked erratically for some friction or for Shiro to press deeper. He felt someone kiss his cheek and glanced up to see Keith smiling down at him, stroking his hair. 

 

“Do you want to cum, kitten?” Keith murmured above him.

 

He whined and wiggled his hips some more. He didn’t get very far though, one of Shiro’s hands held his hips in place while the other lines up his cock with Lance. He moaned at the feeling of Shiro’s cock pressing into him. Keith had picked a good one. It was nice and thick and...why the hell did he stop? Lance whined again, trying to twist around to get a look at Shiro. He would give in if he saw Lance pouting, he just knew it. But Shiro just gripped Lance’s hair and turned his face back to Keith. 

 

“Oh, little one, don’t worry. I’ll fuck you nice and good, but you need to be patient understand? You need to learn your lesson.”

 

Shiro emphasized this by ever so slowly pushing into his kitten. Lance’s throat couldn’t seem to decide if it wanted to moan at the feeling or whine at his words. The decision was soon made as Shiro started to fuck him and Lance’s arms gave out. He felt a hand wrap around his aching cock and for a moment he thought he’d be allowed to come, but Shiro just gave it a squeeze and then held his hand there. Lance whimpered and tried to hump against his hand but the more friction he tried to create the slower Shiro fucked him. He could hear Shiro tsking his behaviour above him. 

 

“I thought I was the impatient one.” Keith hummed.

 

Lance had been patient though. He had waited for his master to come home, he had waited for his master to fuck Keith and he was being ever so patient now. The kitten let out a strangled groan in frustration, but just as he did Shiro pulled out and turned on the vibrations on the strap-on. He pushed back in and Lance’s body shuddered as he felt the vibrations against his prostate. 

 

Shiro leaned down so his lips brushed Lance’s ear. “You’re going to let me cum first, then if you’re good, I’ll let you cum. Understand, kitten?”

 

Lance could only nod in response as he felt Shiro lean back and start fucking him. Twice he felt reach it’s peak but the damned cockring stopped him from properly cumming. Keith was no help as he leaned over Lance murmuring soft praise in his ear, all of which went straight to his dick.

 

“Such a good boy, Lance. Making Shiro feel so good, just a little longer and you’ll get your reward. Make a mess all over the coffee table, such a good little slut.”

 

Lance finally felt Shiro moaning above him, his hips faltering as he came. He took the cock out and turned in off. Lance was still begging for release and the incoming orgasm faded with the lack of stimulation. Shiro was quick to take off his cockring though and quickly replaced his dick with his fingers. Lance pressed back against him, desperately needing to feel his fingers circle inside him.

 

“There you go, Kitten. Cum for me, cum for daddy.” Shiro murmured, his voice low and winded having his came himself.

 

Lance didn’t even try to hold on as he came, his body shuddering through the orgasm. He loved the feeling of Shiro’s fingers inside him, loved how they coaxed his orgasm out and made him see stars. For a minute Lance just let the feeling sing through his veins. Eventually, he felt someone, probably Keith, pick him up and press kissing against his forehead.

 

“You did so good, Lance. Shiro’s so proud of you.”

 

“Mmhm.” Lance nuzzled into Keith’s neck.

 

“You were wonderful, love.” Shiro came up and kissed his head as well.

 

Lance opened one eye and reached pulled Shiro closer. “Cuddles, please.”

 

Keith snorted. “Of course, your highness.”


End file.
